


Day 2 - Christmas Tree

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, From an Author Who Has Never Seen Star Wars, M/M, Pre-Slash, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “We are not putting a Deathstar on the Christmas tree,” Jake says, rolling his eyes and blocking the tree with his far too tall and far too attractive six-foot frame.Noah glares up at him with his fists clenched at his sides. “Why not?”“Dude,” Jake says and snorts. Noah huffs, wishing he hadn’t been put on decoration duty with the most irritating person in the house. It could have been him and Audrey or him and Emma, but no, it’s him and Jake. “We are not putting a Lego rocket from a Star Wars movie on top of the tree. I’m definitely not doing it and you’re definitely not tall enough to do it.”





	Day 2 - Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> i think this one actually counts as a rare pair

“We are not putting a Deathstar on the Christmas tree,” Jake says, rolling his eyes and blocking the tree with his far too tall and far too attractive six-foot frame. 

Noah glares up at him with his fists clenched at his sides. “Why not?”

“Dude,” Jake says and snorts. Noah huffs, wishing he hadn’t been put on decoration duty with both the most irritating and irritatingly attractive person in the house. It could have been him and Audrey or him and Emma, but no, it’s him and Jake. “We are not putting a Lego rocket from a Star Wars movie on top of the tree. I’m definitely not doing it and you’re definitely not tall enough to do it.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?” he tells Jake with the words flying out of his mouth before he really considers them.

He wonders if he could find something to distract Jake for long enough to get the stepladder from the garage so he can put the Deathstar up on the top of the tree. 

He doesn’t even want to put a Deathstar on the tree, not really. He’d made an ill-advised joke about it to Jake who’d made a nerd joke straight out of their high school days and now Noah just wants to stick it to him. That’s what most of their reluctant friendship is, specifically trying to annoy each other and always wanting to one-up each other. If you can even call it a friendship.

Noah’s still not sure if they’re friends or just housemates. They hadn’t really stayed in contact after high school, only being reunited when Audrey moved in with Brooke and brought Noah with her. 

“And you’re a geek who can’t reach to put your stupid spaceship on the tree,” Jake replies, smirking down at Noah who huffs. 

God, Jake is such an asshole. An asshole who definitely does not deserve to be as attractive as he is. It’s wholly unfair. Especially for Noah. 

“Why are you so opposed to it? You clearly don’t give an actual fuck about what the decorations look like since you half-assed your half of Brooke’s instructions. Why can’t we just have a Deathstar on the Christmas tree? It’s not like any of us are religious so the star isn’t symbolic for any of us,” he points out and Jake just rolls his eyes again.

“I’m not opposed to it, idiot, but Brooke would be,” Jake says as if it’s obvious, which it is. Noah already knew that, but now he has an admission which means he can easily trick Jake into agreeing.

“So what? You’re scared of Brooke now?” he asks innocently, taking a step back.

“Of course not,” Jake scowls immediately and then pauses, looking conflicted as to how to continue. His eyebrows furrow and his face contorts into a glare. “I’m _not_ scared of Brooke.”

Noah lets a small smirk grow on his face. “So if you’re not scared of Brooke, why can’t we put a Deathstar on top of the tree?” 

Jake points his glare straight down at Noah, not speaking for several seconds. Noah can feel his face heating up, but he doesn’t let up and stares right back at Jake whose nostrils are flaring like Smaug having a tantrum which really shouldn’t be attractive in any way. Spoiler, it is. It really is. God, Noah needs to get this asshole off of his mind and out from under his skin.

After what feels like forever, Jake cocks his head to the side as if he’s considering his options. Noah watches him a little cautiously, never quite knowing what Jake is going to do.

Not that his caution means anything when Jake just picks Noah up all of a sudden and holds him up in the air. He's high up enough to reach the tree which, coincidentally, is way too high up.

“What the fuck, Jake? Let me down!” he practically shrieks, his hands scrambling for purchase inbthe air. There’s nothing _but air_ to hold onto; he definitely doesn’t have the balance for this.

“You can reach to put the Deathstar on top of the tree now,” Jake says in an innocent voice, although Noah can hear the smugness in his voice.

“You know damn well that I can’t reach it from up here, you fucking asshole,” he tells Jake and he knows the panic is evident in his voice. It’s kind of terrifying being this high up.

He can practically hear Jake smirk when he replies, “You don’t know unless you try, Noah. You’re the one who wanted to put a Deathstar on the tree.”

“If you think I’m lowering myself down to the level where I hopelessly try to reach for something clearly out of my reach whilst you laugh at my small stature and make some wimpy geek joke, you must be dumber than I originally thought,” he says and pouts, still unable to calm down. His heart is hammering in his ears and he can feel himself slowly losing his balance.

“I don’t think you’re lowering yourself down anytime soon,” Jake points out and Noah just rolls his eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” he mutters which makes Jake laugh. Noah huffs. “I hope you know just how much I hate you for this, Jake Fitz-fucking-gerald. Can you let me down now?”

Jake hums as if he’s actually considering it and not just being an asshole. “I was thinking about it, you know, but then you called me an asshole and that’s quite rude if you ask me. So no, Noah, I don’t think I’m going to.”

“Fuck you, Jake,” he says and sighs. This fucking sucks.

Just to spite Jake a little, Noah kicks his foot out the best he can, hoping to irritate him. Jake lets out a choked noise and then Noah’s flying through the air and landing hard on his back on the wooden floor of the lounge. He doesn’t have much time to think about that because less than a second later, Jake lands pretty much on top of him.

He flinches prematurely and clenches his eyes shut, expecting the impact, but it doesn’t come. Opening his eyes, he sees Jake’s face far too close to his, especially with that smug smirk still planted on it. He glances to either side, seeing Jake’s arms propping himself up.

“You know,” Jake starts and cocks his head to the side. “You’re pretty cute close-up.”

And there’s where his brain short-circuits.

“I’m… I’m what?” he asks, barely able to stutter the words out. He stares up at Jake in disbelief.

“Pretty cute, keep up. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” Jake says and somehow his smirk widens. God, he’s such an asshole, but such a pretty asshole. Goddamn it. “Weren’t you on some genius space program?”

He blinks. “I didn’t think you knew that. Why do you know that?” 

“Why do I know that? Noah-” Jake starts, but he’s interrupted by the front door opening and Brooke walking into the lounge, followed by Audrey and Emma.

Well, _fuck._

“What do we have here?” Brooke asks with a grin on her face. He flushes bright red, trying to scramble out from under Jake who just seems to be glaring at Brooke.

“Nothing,” Noah says, but it’s more of a squeak which makes Audrey snort. Traitor.

“Right,” Brooke says and it’s very clear that she doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t blame her; he wouldn’t believe himself either. “Any reason the stars not on the tree, yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
